The Second Diamond in the Rough
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: Anesa's brother had the romance and happy ending, now it's her turn. But will her brother approve if his sister's true love is Jafar Jr.? Or is there more to Mozenrath then what meets the eye? What will happen for Anesa and Mozenrath? (Follows the Aladdin series)


**This is a Mozenrath and OC story. I have always liked Mozenrath and this just had to be written. I couldn't get it out of my head. This will take place after the First two Aladdin movies and I didn't want to write them because my OC plays a minor character and there weren't alot of places to put her in. Yet I could place her in the aladdin episodes and the third aladdin movie. Trust me, this will be good. I have to do school and update my other stories, so be patient with my episode chapters. This will be a short chapter but bear with me. It will turn out great! Do you trust me? Haha! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aladdin or the series. They belong to Disney. All except my OC.**

 _Riff-raff, Street-rats_

 _We don't buy that._

 _If only they'd look closer._

 _Would they see poor kids?_

 _No siree._

 _They'd find out there's so much more_

 _To Us . . ._

Aladdin sighed as he sat at his hovel window sill, looking towards the palace.

He sighed, his eyes still on the palace. "Someday, you two, things are going to change," Abu snored, blissfully unaware of what his friend was speaking of. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and not have any problems at all." Aladdin finished, smiling happily at the thought.

"Aladdin, don't get your hopes up. Be realistic," A voice spoke up from behind him.

Aladdin turned around and saw a girl of 20 years old standing behind him.

This was Aladdin's younger sister, Anesa. She wore a shoulder less dark yellow shirt with long sleeves that puffed out at the end, she wore a dark orange skirt that went to her knees with a darker shade of orange belt wrapped around her stomach. There was a light yellow triangular patch on the end of her skirt and a matching hair band in her thick wavy black hair. Her feet were shoeless just like her brother and she had the same skin color as her brother. Her eyes were a darker brown, a dark chocolate that they sometimes see in the market place, and her lashes were long and thick; like her hair. Unlike her brother, she didn't have a straight nose, her nose was small and curved and her lips were softly shaped and matched her skin tone.

Anesa did not mean to bring down her older brother, but she didn't want him to be disappointed if things did not turn out the way he wanted. When their mother died, someone had to grow up and be realistic. While Aladdin did have moments of being an adult and is mature, he is too optimistic for his own good. Anesa had to be the voice of reason and bring her brother back to earth.

Aladdin knew what his sister meant, and he knew that she meant well. He knew that she didn't want him to get hurt. He knew that he was too optimistic, but he also needed to try to give his sister hope.

Aladdin smiled, "I know the chances of us living in a palace is slim, but who knows, things may change."

Anesa sat on the opposite side of Aladdin, giving him a weak smile, "Mother wanted us to get through life and live realistically. And I hate to say it, Aladdin, but realistically, us living in a palace might not happen at all."

Aladdin still smiled and pulled his sister towards him and held her close, just like he always did ever since they were children. He always had a smile for his sister and was happy to comfort her. "Mother also wanted us to be happy. She always said, even when life is hard, there is always hope that things will get better. I bet she knew that someday our lives would get better. And Anesa, I just have this feeling that mother was right and things will be better."

Anesa hugged her brother tightly, happy to receive comfort from her big brother. She may act realistically, but there are moments when an insecure girl comes out and needs her big brother. "Aladdin, how could you possibly know that things will be better?"

Aladdin gave her a squeeze and another smile, "I just do. Deep down, I know that things will be better. I just know it."

Aladdin pulled Anesa back slightly and gave her a sincere smile, a twinkle in his eyes, "Besides Anesa, don't you trust me?"

 **Well that is the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm still deciding on episode chapters but if you have ideas on which episode to start off with first, let me know. Tell me which episode you would like to see on here. Obviously, all the Mozenrath episodes will be on here! Let me know! I'm happy to hear suggestions. I'll update as soon as I can! Happy Early Halloween! Please review!**


End file.
